guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Gordon Ecker
Archive RFA Just letting you know that Nog64 has nominated you for adminship. If you're interested in the position, you'll need to indicate your acceptance here GuildWiki:Requests for adminship/Gordon Ecker. Cheers. --Dirigible 12:00, 31 March 2007 (CDT) Yay he accepted ^_^ [[User:Solus| Solus]] 19px 19:28, 1 April 2007 (CDT) :Thanks. -- Gordon Ecker 20:00, 1 April 2007 (CDT) Welcome aboard, sysop. :) —Tanaric 20:19, 2 April 2007 (CDT) :Grats, man! -Auron 20:21, 2 April 2007 (CDT) ::Welcome aboard! --- Barek (talk • ) - 20:31, 2 April 2007 (CDT) :::Welcome! -- (gem / talk) 20:37, 2 April 2007 (CDT) ::::Good to have you 'on the team'. :) --Rainith 20:47, 2 April 2007 (CDT) :::::Congrats, look forward to seeing you shake things up ;) --Xasxas256 00:47, 3 April 2007 (CDT) ::::::Grats. - Krowman (talk • ) 01:43, 3 April 2007 (CDT) :::::::Well, they are a little late in coming, but congratulations. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 18:07, 3 April 2007 (CDT) I suggest using the 'rollback' button to quickly revert vandalism. :) -- (gem / talk) 02:52, 3 April 2007 (CDT) completely missed this, damn! good luck gordon! :D — Skuld 16:28, 13 April 2007 (CDT) User:Nog64/Skill Modifiers Quick Reference If you're not busy, I would really like if you head over there and gave any feedback on this. The major concern I have with it that you could help out with is whether or not the format should stay like that or be like a regular quick reference.--Nog64Talk 18:06, 3 April 2007 (CDT) Sp? All these different NPC articles you've created, are they spelled that way in-game? Maybe this is a Canadian/American spelling difference, but it's spelled "mercen'a'''ry" where I live. - 'Krowman' (talk • ) 02:33, 16 April 2007 (CDT) We (sadly) follow American english. [[User:Solus| '''Solus']] 02:34, 16 April 2007 (CDT) :Yeah, I just checked again, it's spelled mercenary in-game. -- Gordon Ecker 03:04, 16 April 2007 (CDT) :What happens if you cap the shrine, your Mercenary dies, you lose the shrine, then re-cap. Do you get another Mercenary? I haven't really noticed. [[User:Solus| Solus]] 03:08, 16 April 2007 (CDT) ::They die whenever the shrine goes neutral and respawn whenever someone caps the shrine. I believe they also respawn after a while if the shrine doesn't change hands, but I'm not sure. -- Gordon Ecker 03:11, 16 April 2007 (CDT) ::K ty. [[User:Solus| Solus]] 03:14, 16 April 2007 (CDT) Hard mode http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki?title=Hard_mode&curid=87252&diff=812266&oldid=809885 You were saying, at the time, that details were tentatively scheduled to be released the wednesday after you wrote that. Just in case you were wondering. --Armond Warblade (talk) 22:50, 18 April 2007 (CDT) :Yeah. The thing about more information being released on hard mode is from this chat log, but don't remember where I got the date from. -- Gordon Ecker 23:05, 18 April 2007 (CDT) Mind if i copy that "Stop, Hammertime!" userbox? I get a little laugh out of that every time I see it. User boxes I can give you credit of course. Ni. 22:03, 20 April 2007 (CDT) :Sure. -- Gordon Ecker 22:08, 20 April 2007 (CDT) Vandalism A user, who is currently logged off has vandalized my talk page because he thinks he is funny. Could you please reverse it? Here is his ip:74.92.251.34 I also think his userpage is User:Black Mage Zammorak Please stop my "friend from doing such bad things to my hard work I put in on my user page 74.92.251.34 12:08, 23 April 2007 (CDT) :Done. -- Gordon Ecker 18:55, 23 April 2007 (CDT) unsigned please remember to subst out unsigned templates, otherwise the database will suffer transcluding them on every page load. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 19:14, 23 April 2007 (CDT) :Okay, I'll try to remember that in the future. -- Gordon Ecker 20:35, 23 April 2007 (CDT) ::I just checked the template's what links here list, and it's included nearly 300 times. If this has a significant impact on server resources, a mass replacement would be a good bot task. -- Gordon Ecker 22:05, 23 April 2007 (CDT) Computer trouble Currently, my PC is dead or dying, so I will not have regular computer access until it gets fixed or replaced. -- Gordon Ecker 23:33, 28 April 2007 (CDT) Aw... [[User:Solus| Solus]] 23:47, 28 April 2007 (CDT) __NOEDITSECTION__ You could use something like this :) [[User:Solus| Solus]] 23:53, 28 April 2007 (CDT) :Fortunately, I appear to have overestimated the problem. I assumed the worst because I've had my current PC for 4~5 years. Anyway, my computer is up and running again. -- Gordon Ecker 01:20, 30 April 2007 (CDT) Wootness :) [[User:Solus| Solus]] 03:19, 1 May 2007 (CDT) bannin Just thought I'd drop in, haven't posted much on your talk page of late. In regards to 81.206.214.63, I probably wouldn't bother banning them myself. Blanking is often just someone testing something and since Skuld wrote "quit it" on their talk page the person hasn't done anything further. Although DNS stuff suggests the IP belongs to a single user I'd probably just let it go, it's the kind of once off vandalism you'll see from an IP address who never comes back to the site. Banning a user is at admin discretion but I just thought you were little too harsh, you've probably seen admins (and sometimes users) leaving these kind of notes on our talk pages before, we all check up on each other ;) Also while I'm checking up on you, why doesn't ranger hero have Magebane Shot? I mean BHA is good but Choking Gas isn't cool any more! :P --Xasxas256 00:55, 2 May 2007 (CDT)